taken
by brittswarek
Summary: (Future fic) a few years after Andy returns from UC. The day that is suppose to be the happiest day for Sam and Andy become their worse.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is one of the stories I have up my sleeve. I had a few friends read it before I post it.**

**I would like to thanks _Jelly Bean Jenn_a for helping my out.**

**I own no rights to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam stood patiently in front of their friends and family getting ready to tell everyone that the wedding was off. Forty-five minutes ago he was supposed to get married to the love of his life.

Andy McNally.

Thirty minutes ago he stood with Traci. She was telling him that Andy had gone out to his truck to get her something 'old' and she never came back in.

"Hey everyone. Umm it seems that there won't be a wedding today. Please, you are more than welcome to go to the Penny for a free round of drinks, on me. Thank you all for coming out today." With that Sam quickly exited amidst audible gasps and loud murmurs.

.

.

One hour ago

Traci and Andy were in the dressing room, getting Andy ready. Andy stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a simple strapless dress. But it looked perfect.

"Something blue?" Traci asked going through the list.

"My ring," Andy said holding up her right hand. It was her class ring with a blue stone in it.

"Something new?"

"My earrings. Thank you by the way." Traci had gotten her pearl stud earrings.

"Something borrowed?"

"The bracelet, Thanks, what would I do without you?" Traci had let her borrow a pearl bracelet to match the earrings that she had given Andy as a gift.

"Oh I don't know. Something old?"

"My neck…Oh shoot it's out in the truck."

"Let me go get it."

"No I know exactly where it is. I won't be long."

"Hey, are you sure this isn't just an excuse to run?" Traci teased her.

"God no Traci. I'm fixing to marry the man of my dreams. Why would I want to run?"

"I don't know; I'm just making sure you're ready."

"I'm ready. Besides why would I want to run when we have a family on the way." She said touching her stomach where their child rested.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah I found out last week. I haven't told Sam yet, but I'm going too tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll be right back."

But she never did. She never had the chance.

.

.

Thirty Minutes ago

Sam went to check on his bride to be since she hadn't started her procession down the isle when the music started.

"Sweetheart you okay? Music's started." He said knocking on the door. There was no answer. So he opened the door. There was Traci pacing the room. "Traci, where's Andy?"

"She went out to the truck to get a necklace and she hasn't come back."

"She's gone?"

"I don't know Sam. She told me before she left she was more than ready to marry you."

"Yeah well she left didn't she." Sam spat at her.

"Sam trust me she was more than ready to marry you and have you're…" She was cut off by Sam.

"I don't want to hear it. I have to go address the guests, and tell them that there won't be a wedding today."

…

Andy made the short journey to the truck with one hand on her stomach and a stupid smile on her face. She got to the truck and looked to where the necklace hung. It was Sam's grandmother's necklace; Sarah had given it to her when Sam asked her to marry him. She was so in the moment she didn't see anyone approach her, as she opened the door.

A hand came and covered her mouth.

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt!" The guy said with what felt like a gun pointed into her back.

Andy nodded. "Good you are going to come with me."

Andy had to think fast to let people know something had happened to her. Especially Sam. So she grabbed she bracelet and ripped it off. The pearls cluttered to the ground. During that she also tried to fight the masked man. In the struggle her dress tore, a small fragment of the material billowing onto the ground.

Then everything went black for Andy.

But from a church widow someone was watching.

…

After Sam's Speech.

Sam sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Thinking that Andy had taken the opportunity to run, when they got so far into life, that they were supposed to be getting married.

Traci was still pacing the room nervously. "She wouldn't do this Sam, she was ready. More than ready."

"Well she did Nash!" Sam snapped at her again. He was hurt and angry.

"Sam she was ready. She's pre…" She broke off when Leo came running in the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little boy cried.

Traci bent down to his level, "Leo, what's wrong honey?"

"Aunt Andy!" He yelled grabbing her hand pulling her with him towards the door.

Traci followed and so did a now panicking Sam . Leo led them out to the truck.

When they got there they saw that there were signs of a struggle. Andy's pearls sprayed across the tarmac, the truck door wide open, and a fragment of her dress lay a few feet away. Traci gasped and held onto Leo. Sam just dropped to his knees, his hands reaching out to pick up the scattered pearls.

Sam felt horrible, he had thought that Andy ran away by choice. Now a child had come to tell him that she had been taken from him by force.

The thought made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**If you guys have any ideas let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know this chapter is up sooner but I've been working on this story for a while.**

**Just to let everyone know No Luke is not the bad guy in the story. I've already made him a bad guy in one of my stories. **

**Also thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam stood with Traci as people worked on the crime scene surrounding his truck. He watched as Luke took pictures of the crime scene and Marlo and Gail talked to Leo about what he had seen. Half of the officers here at now, were supposed to be guests at their wedding.

Traci excused herself when she saw Oliver making his way towards Sam.

"Hey you okay?" Oliver asked approaching him cautiously.

"How the hell to do you think I am?" Sam growled at his best friend.

"Sorry, stupid question. We are going to find her."

Sam just nodded not trusting himself to talk.

"And when we do, you guys are going to get married like you should today."

Sam turned away from Oliver to wipe away a tear that fell. He didn't want to fall apart when Andy needed him to find her.

"Hey Sam can I ask you a few questions?" Luke asked when he approached him.

Sam just nodded again.

"Is there any reason that would have made her plan this? You guys didn't have a fight or anything before today?"

"Are you kidding me Callaghan. Does that." He pointed the blood smeared on his truck door, "Look like she would have planned this?"

"Luke she wouldn't plan this." Traci said as she approached them. Something held tucked away in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I had to ask. Because we all know Andy is a runner." Luke stated

"She wouldn't because of this." She said holding up a present that looked like a watch box.

"A present would keep her from running?"

"Yeah…Umm Sam can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Sam nodded and moved towards Traci.

They walked a few meters before Traci started talking. "She was going to give this to you tonight but umm… I figure you should have it now."

"She got me a wedding present, and I didn't even get her anything."

"It's more like a present for both of you guys."

Sam looked at her confused and took the box, his hand shaking a little as he pulled it back into his own personal space.

He lifted the lid of the box and gasped at what lay inside.

Inside lay a stick that read "Pregnant."

"She told me right before she went out to the truck. She is excited about it. She doesn't want to run from you again."

Sam went to the nearest trash can and started kicking it. Traci was talking as if Andy was still here when she wasn't. And now she's pregnant and there could be a very huge chance that her abductor would hurt her or worse.

* * *

Andy woke up and her head was killing her. She tried to move her hands up to rub her temples, but there were tired down. Then she remembered what happened.

She was fixing to marry the love of her life and tell him that in just few months they were going to have a baby. Now she had been taken away from the people she loves. She opened her eyes to see if she was alone, and what her surroundings were.

"Thank God you're awake!" A girl in the corner said as soon as Andy's eyes flashed open.

Andy looked at her. She was also tied down. "W-where are we?"

"I have no Idea. Thank god he didn't hurt you badly."

"W-who is he?"

"Dakota."

With that Andy went pale..

* * *

"Sam! Sam Stop! Sam!" Oliver said running to his best friend.

Sam didn't stop. He even punched a nearby wall. Oliver tackled him in a bear hug to stop him.

"Sam stop!" Oliver yelled at him as Sam fought against him.

About two minutes later Sam stopped fighting against him and started to cry. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was supposed to get married today. He thought Andy had left him, but instead found out she had been taken from him. Now he finds out she is pregnant and there is a good chance he would never get to meet their baby. And there is good chance he would never see Andy again.

Oliver made a medic come check out Sam's hand after he calmed down. He still didn't know what caused Sam's outburst, but he was demented to find out.

"Traci?" He asked as Traci picked up the box she had given Sam.

"Yeah?"

"What caused that?" He asked pointing to the trash can.

"This." Traci said handing him the box.

Oliver looked at her confused and thought 'what could be in the box that could make Sam loose control like he did?' Oliver opened the box and saw what was in it.

He closed the box and brought both hands up the his head. Oliver only showed emotion when it came to those close to him. Andy getting shot, Dov standing on a pressure plate, Chris when he was stabbed, Izzy being in the middle of a case and her getting hurt, and nearly worse. The cracks really showed with his marriage to Zoe's started falling apart. Then there was Gail being taken, and when Jerry died.

Now his heart was breaking for his best friend.

He sobered up real quick and gave the box back to Traci before walked up to Luke.

"Callaghan?" Oliver said as he walked up to the crime scene tape.

"Yeah?"

"You need to get as much DNA from the truck and get it tested ASAP." He couldn't say blood, the word was too emotional. He had to keep himself in check, he couldn't get emotional now, Sam and Andy needed him.

"Why?" Luke asked confused. Oliver gave him a look and he caught on. "You think she's ...?"

"Yeah. And we both know everyone in the city is looking for her, but if they know she's with child, they will look harder."

"On it." Luke left to collect DNA samples.

Oliver went back to where Sam was. He was zoned out with tears on his cheeks. He didn't even know what was going on around him at the moment.

All Oliver could do was sit with his best friend.

* * *

"W-what does he want?" Andy asked scared to death.

Knowing it was Dakota, made her feel fear.

"I have no idea? Do you remember me?"

"I can't see you but you sound familiar."

"It's Ann."

"Ann? I sent you to New York. How did he find you?"

"He told me he has eyes everywhere so it was easy for him to find me and you. Now we just need John I mean Nick."

John was Nick's UC name when they went under. Natalie was hers. They went under as a couple. Which was hard when Nick was in love with Gail. And it was hard on her too, with her having confused feelings about Sam because of what he did before she went under.

* * *

Nick was standing next to Dov when his phone when off. It was a number he didn't know. But his gut (something being partners with Andy taught him to listen too.) told him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello John."

Nick paled he knew who it was and he knew he was the one that took Andy. He let Dov know to get someone to trace this call. "Where is she?"

"Oh Natalie is fine."

Thankfully the bust they made had been three years ago. They were made as cops but Dakota never knew their real names.

"Really now why is there blood on my friends truck?"

"I couldn't let her scream."

"What do I have to do to get her back?"

"It's all part of the game."

"I'm not playing any game Dakota. WHERE. IS. SHE!"

"I'll be the one making the demands. Tell her man if he want her alive, then both of you should come to warehouse. Alone."

There was a click and line went dead.

Nick walked over to Dov. "Did we get anything?"

"Pay phone."

"Damn it. Did we at least get what area?'

"Yeah"

"Good." Nick said as he kicked the tire of the squad car. He calmed down and went to where Sam was with Luke, Frank and Oliver.

How was he supposed to tell his best friends husband-to-be that their UC caused all of this?

* * *

**Okay so i know its another short chapter I'll see about the next chapter being longer.**

** Do you guys have any ideas? I would love to here them. **

**Let me know what you think in box below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. One of you guys suggested it has ties to Anton Hill. I wasn't going that way the way many others have. So no Anton has nothing to do with this story. I am thinking about them having a leak. Because Dakota got out of jail and fond Andy. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to _Jelly Bean Jenna_.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Sam was sitting lost in thought, in the back of an ambulance when Nick approached him.

"Hey can I talk to Sam for a minute?" He asked everyone that hovered around Sam- Oliver, Frank and Luke.

"I don't think right now is a good time Nick." Oliver told him sincerely.

"It's important. And I need to tell him first, before I tell you guys."

"What is it?" Luke asked. "If it has anything to do with Andy, we need to know."

"Like I said, I need to tell Sam first before I tell you guys. And that's final"

"No you are going to tell us now Nick!" Frank barked at him.

Sam finally looked at Nick and saw determination in his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat ready to speak his first words since his outburst earlier. "Guys, give us minute please."

All four sets of eyes looked at Sam for a few seconds. Frank, Oliver and Luke all got up and walked over to Traci and Leo.

Nick cleared his throat, nervous about how Sam was going to react to the next few words he had to say.

"Thanks,"

Sam nodded his head.

"I got a phone call a few minutes ago. It was…it was from Dakota."

"Dakota? From the bust three years ago? Dakota? The crazy?"

"Yeah,"

"What the hell is he doing out?"

Sam paled at having to utter the name.

"I don't know. But... he has Andy."

If looks could kill, Nick would be dead. Even though Sam wasn't really mad at him, he still got a death glare.

"He wants us to play his game. He wants you and I to go to the warehouse alone."

"The warehouse where the bust went down?"

"I guess."

"Then we go." Sam said without hesitation as he stood up.

* * *

_Flashback_

_May 24, 2012_

_John and Natalie (Nick and Andy's Undercover persona's) were ready for this bust. _

_This had to happen if they wanted to go home. _

_They didn't know it was going to go south. The Guns and Gang squad burst in through the doors, so did a few of 15's finest, bullet proof vests on, guns drawn. _

_Sam was there too, included in the faces of law enforcement. He locked eyes with Andy for a total of 10 seconds. They had both lost weight over the six months, his eyes sweeping over her tiny frame to take in her appearance. _

_In those short 10 seconds Dakota's baby brother had been shot and he was going crazy. Crystal, Dakota's girl, grabbed Andy when she noticed the stare she was giving a cop. _

_It was a look of familiarity, a look of relief and acknowledgment. _

"_You!...You and John are cops!" She said as she stuck a gun to Andy's head, her hand holding onto Andy's arm tightly. _

"_Cops?" Dakota stopped, frozen by Crystal's words. _

_This was bad, very bad. _

"Yeah, pretty girl just gave it away."

_Out of all the madness going on, the word cops seemed to be the only thing that Dakota was paying attention too. _

_He stalked over to Andy and hit her. "Kill her! I'll handle John." He hissed at Crystal as he walked away._

"_Crystal you don't want to do this. You will go away for a long time." Andy tried to reason with her, her vision groggy from the badly aimed smack to the head. _

"_Shut up." Crystal yelled. To her left Dakota had been taken down before he could get to Nick._

"_Drop your weapon. Now!" Sam said as he was getting closer to them._

"_So let me guess, you two have history with each other?" Crystal asked backing her and Andy towards a door, once she grabbed Andy by the arm again as she wobbled to her feet. _

"_Drop your weapon." Sam said again._

"_Go to hell!" She yelled at him. Crystal had never killed someone but she has shot someone. She lowered her gun to Andy's shoulder and fired. _

_Andy fell to ground in pain, leaving Crystal with no body as a human shield. Sam took the shot and killed Crystal._

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Are you crazy? You can't go without back up!" Luke said pacing.

"It's the only way. We know Dakota likes to play games, so we have to play by the rules." Nick said looking at everyone.

"No. Not without back up." Frank said.

"We have backup, each other." Sam said looking at Frank.

Frank went to say something, but Sam beat him to it.

"Look Frank if I want my wife back safe, then we play the bastards game." Sam said standing up.

"Sam you're not thinking clearly." Frank said.

"Yes I am. If this is how we are going to get my family back then we are going to do this."

"Family?" Nick and Frank asked confused.

Sam just looked at Nick, then Frank, then looked at Oliver.

Oliver spoke when he saw help requested in his friend eyes. "She's pregnant. Sam just found out."

"So we are doing this." Sam said before he walked away.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Andy asked Dakota.

Dakota came down to make a video of Andy to show Sam and Nick.

She is sitting in front of him and a video camera. She is still in her wedding dress, hair messed up, eye make-up stains that run down her face.

"I have to show John and your man that you're alive."

"No! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I trusted you and John! Then I find out you guys are cops! Then your man kills my love!"

"The bust wasn't supposed to go like that. No one was supposed to get hurt. I don't know how things went south, but they did. I'm sorry Crystal was killed but she shot a cop."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Dakota yells at her- then slaps her.

He storms off to make a phone call.

* * *

After Sam walked off, Nick followed.

"Sam we are going to find her and bring her home safe."

"He's out for revenge Nick. He could hurt her badly. I could never see her alive again. Or we could never meet our child."

"We'll find her in time. I promise."

"No don't promise, because you can't promise that."

Nick went to say something but his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize, it was different from the last unknown number that called him.

"Ready?" Sam asked, he already knew who it was.

"Hello?" Nick answered the phone and put it on speaker so Sam could hear.

"Ready to play the game John?"

"If that's what we have to do to get Natalie back- then yes."

"So her man is with you right now?"

"Yes. What time do we need to meet you at the warehouse?"

"In two hours. And come alone."

* * *

"Ann, how long have you been here?"

"A few days, I think. Why?"

"Have you tried to loosen you're hands?"

"No,"

"Well start trying. I've already gotten mine a little."

"Okay."

All Andy was thinking about was getting out so she can get too Sam. She wondered how he was doing. Was he angry? Hurt? She wanted to get to him to tell him they are going to be having a baby. What if Dakota hurts her bad enough to lose the baby? What if she will never gets to meet their baby? What if Sam never got to meet their baby.

That was too many IF's, so she pulled harder on her restraints, pushing past the pain that raced up her arms.

She had to get out of here, there were no alternatives.

* * *

**Okay what do guys think? **

**Any ideas? Let me know I will consider them.**

**Leave a review I love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken longer to post. I had a small writers block and been working over time.**

**Thanks again too Jelly Bean Jenna **

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

After Nick talked to Dakota he went to tell Frank and the others. He knew that Sam needed a moment to himself. Which Sam really did. He needed time to think. He needed to go see someone before he fights to get Andy back.

He had to go see his best friend. So Sam made the small journey around to the back of the church to the graveyard. He hasn't been here for six months. The last time he had been here, was to share the good news about his and Andy's engagement and an update on Traci.

When Sam made it to the grave, he took off the flower that was pinned to his jacket and laid it on top of Jerry's head stone.

"Hey," he started off.

"I'm sorry I haven't been since I told you I asked Andy to marry me. But it's been crazy with the wedding planning." He looked down at all of the flowers that rested against the headstone along with an invitation to his wedding.

He knelt down and picked it up and looked at it then looked at Jerry's headstone. "Today was supposed to be happiest day of my life. I was going to marry her today but that didn't happen. Someone took her Jer. On our wedding day. Now I'm going to find her but I need you to look after her 'till I do. Until I can get to her."

He stood up, looking towards the sky until he heard his name called.

"Sam?" Marlo called out as she approached him.

"Yeah,"

"Luke sent off some blood to be tested. The umm… results are in."

"And?"

"Here" She said handing him the results sealed in a tiny brown envelope hardly bigger than her hand.

Sam ripped the envelope open and read the results which just confirmed what the stick had told him. It also told him that she was four months pregnant.

"You okay?" Marlo asked.

Sam turned to look at his ex. "What do you think Marlo?"

"It's good to talk about it Sam."

"Talk about my feeling about what was supposed to be my wedding day that went to hell- with my ex."

"Yes. Talk before you go out and do something stupid."

"I'm not going to go out to do something stupid. I'm going to save my family."

Marlo knew there was no talking him out of this so she wanted to talk about something else.

"You know we never came here together when we were together."

"Marlo…"

"No it's okay. You only brought people to your important places that you cared about."

"I cared about you. I still do."

"I know but not as must as you care and love Andy."

"I tried."

"I know. And it would be us in the church today if I didn't see the connection between you two. But hey we're good. I have Luke and you will have Andy when you get her back."

* * *

"Anything you want to tell your man or John?" Dakota asked Andy as he was fixing to stop recording.

"I love you Sam." She whispered. Thinking that could be the last time he heard her say those words.

Her hands were sore from trying to get lose. She was tired.

Dakota left the room. The whole time he was down there Ann made it look like she was asleep but with him gone she started talking.

"Nat?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"No not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Today was my wedding day."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it's not you're fault we are here."

"Actually it kind of is."

"What?" Andy looked at her confused.

"When Dakota took me he also wanted you and Sam. I guess that is who you're man is. My boyfriend knows both of you guys. Dakota used both of us to get to you. Either I would be hurt or he would."

"Whose your boyfriend?"

"Don Boyd."

Andy wanted out of this chair to strangle her so badly.

* * *

"You ready?" Nick asked as Sam and Marlo came walking back.

"Yeah."

"You guys be careful. And bring all three back okay."

Sam and Nick just nodded as they walked to his truck.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Boyd gave Dakota information for him to find me and you're still tired up? Guess you didn't think that through. You know how Dakota is when he plays his games."

"I'm sorry."

"No you don't get to say that. Not on my wedding my day. God it's my wedding day and I was going to tell Sam he was going to be a dad. Now he may never see me again. And you will probably never see Boyd again."

* * *

"You guys ready to play the game?" Dakota asked as he entered the warehouse, hiding in the shadows.

"To get Natalie back, yeah." Nick said.

"Good. Now lets start off with the rules."

"No I want to make sure she is okay before we play you're game." Sam said. Trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't rip Dakota's head off right now.

"I thought you might say that officer Swarek." Dakota said opening a laptop. He hit a button, and the video of Andy jumped to life.

Sam watched the video. It was hard. You could tell she was hurting and hurt. But to Sam she still looked beautiful. When he heard her say 'I love you,' his heart broke. She sounded tired, ready to give up. That was something that wasn't going to happen. He was going to find her no matter what.

"The goals of the game. One tell me where Crystal really is. Because I know her death was all a set up. And Two find out who the leak is that been feeding me all this information. You have twenty-four hours or Natalie and her friend dies."

* * *

"What do you mean he knows Crystal is alive!" Luke yelled.

"I don't know Callaghan but he does. Also said there was a leak that we need to find." Nick said pacing Luke's office.

After they left the warehouse they went straight to the barn. Sam was beyond pissed that there was a leak. He had to figure it if he wanted to get Andy back.

"Do you know how many people it could be?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I do. So lets start with the basic and find the connection." Sam said walking into the room with boxes. He had every case he ever worked on with Andy, Nick and Andy's too bundled into boxes stacked to one side. He was going to find a connection. There was no other option.

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think?**

**Any Questions? Ideas? let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5.**

**Special thanks to _Jelly Bean Jenna._**

* * *

"Hey I think I found something." Marlo said looking at the three men in front of her.

Nick, Sam, Luke and Marlo decided to try to find a connection, some random link.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well reading Andy's journal from the UC. She had a friend that found out she was a cop." All three sets of eyes went wide. "But she told Andy she would try to help her. Andy found out Ann which is the friend, has family in New York. Andy sent her to New York a little after that."

"Okay. How is that something?" Nick asked.

"Well before I read this, you should know that I was at the Brennen trial," She looked at Sam for a brief second. "After all that happened, Boyd moved to New York."

"Okay so where are you going with this?" Luke said.

"Since Boyd is still kind of on probation, I was able to see what he has been doing." She took a deep breath knowing there was going to be a outburst from Sam again. "He's been dating Ann from the UC. I don't know if he knew but umm. She went missing a few days before today."

"WHAT!" Sam stood up and started pacing the room.

"Are you sure? How do we even know someone is with Andy?" Luke asked.

"Dakota said we had twenty- four hours or Natalie and her friend dies." Nick said pointing out the only facts Dacota shared.

"Get me Boyd now!" Luke said into his phone.

"I'm going to kill him." Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose, still pacing the room in rage.

* * *

"Hey guys, how was the wedding?" Gail asked as Traci and Chris walked into her room with Leo and Christian not far behind.

Gail had an accident a few days ago. She was heartbroken that she wouldn't be able to go or be a part of the wedding.

Traci and Chris gave each other a look. "Gail there wasn't a wedding." Traci told her.

"What why. Andy seemed fine yesterday. She didn't run did she?"

"Aunt Andy's gone!" Leo said. "A bad man took her."

Gail looked at Traci in shock.

"Babe, will you take the kids to get ice cream or something?" Traci asked Chris.

Traci and Chris started dating about two years ago. Taking things slow. Traci was still dealing with Jerry's death, and Chris was dealing with how Denise didn't want to be family. Now they were where they needed to be, and happy.

"Yeah, we will be back." He walked over to Gail and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be okay." He turned around and looked at the boys. "Who wants ice cream?!"

"Me!" Both of them yelled.

"Come one then!" He followed them out but stopped and stole a quick kiss from Traci.

"Traci what does he mean she was taken?" Gail asked.

"She went to the truck to get her necklace and never came back in. Leo saw her being attacked."

"Where is she now?"

"Dakota has her."

"What! Does Nick know?"

"Don't get mad but Sam and Nick went to meet with Dakota."

"What!" she yelled.

* * *

"Okay Nat. I want some answers." Dakota said sitting in front of her.

"Like what?" Andy asked

"Where's Crystal?"

"Dead." With that she got slapped.

"Don't feed me that bull shit I now know she was a cop like you and John."

A tear ran down her face. "Look I don't know. I didn't know she was a cop until after the bust."

"Then you're officer Swarek will just have to give me the answers." He said he hit her one more time. So hard she blacked out.

* * *

_After the bust Andy was rushed to the hospital. Thankfully the bullet went through without hitting any major arteries. She laying in her hospital bed when Luke come in. She had secretly hoped it was Sam._

_"Hey how you doing?" He asked._

_"Sore."_

_"Look I just found out something about the UC."_

_"What?"_

_"Crystal was a UC cop."_

_"What? And she was killed! She tried to kill me." She said all at once._

_"She actually was wearing a vest. And she shot you in the shoulder. She knew what she was doing so she wouldn't hurt you…badly."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah, well I just wanted to see how you were and tell you that. Debriefing will be in two days."_

_"Thanks Luke."_

_After that Traci came to stay with her for a while. She found out all the gossip that was going on. Dov's one night thing with the new rookie, Sam becoming detective and that he had moved on. Andy cried herself to sleep that night after Traci had to go. It really was too late._

* * *

"Nat, I've almost got my hands lose. I got us into this I'll get us out." Ann says as she tried to get free.

She got her into this so now she will get her out.

* * *

"Callaghan what is this about?" Boyd asked. "I was in the middle of something." He said as he was pushed into an interview room, after being brought in all the way from New York.

"Where Andy?" Luke asked.

"I don't know where that rookie is." As soon as he go that out of his mouth Sam walked into the room.

"She's no longer a rookie, she is a senior officer now. She was taken today and you know something about it." Sam said getting right up in Boyd's face.

"Why do you thinkI know something about her being missing?"

"One, you're looking for your girlfriend like I'm looking for Andy; Two, Dakota."

With that Boyd went pale. He knew he had been caught.

* * *

_**Okay guys let me know what you think!**_

_**And please if you have any idea's I will consider them. So message me or put the in the box under and tell me.**_

_**Hope you guys like.**_

_**Reviews make my day.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you again to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

* * *

"Nat, I'm free!" Ann said in excitement. "Now I'm going to get you free and we can get out of here."

"No, I'm too weak right now. You need to run and get away." Andy said in a very weak voice. She was tired. She pretty sure she might have a concussion.

Besides the headache, she was queasy, so that was probably a sign.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You're going to run. And go to division Fifteen. Ask for Detective Sam Swarek. He will help you to get me out of here okay?"

"I don't want to leave you. Dakota will get mad."

"Then let him because as soon as you get Sam back her, Dakota will be dead. Now go before he comes back."

Andy was pleading, she was too weak to make a run for it, and Ann was her only hope of Sam finding her.

"Okay I'll be back." With that Ann ran.

Once she was outside she saw that she was downtown Toronto not far from where Nat had explained Fifteen was. So she ran, a silent prayer for Nat's safety as she fled, leaving her behind.

"Sam, what was I supposed to do? He took my girl." Boyd told Sam flatly.

"Ask for help. You used to be a cop, so you should know to ask for help with something like this."

Sam yelled back.

"Help? What would they do? No one trusts me anymore."

Boyd let the words out on a dry laugh.

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry it was a long time ago. I just didn't think that anyone would help me. Or even listen".

"So you help a criminal. Not only did you give him information about Andy but you told him that 'Crystal' was a UC cop."

Sam's voice held a dangerous tone, Boyd cringing in response to the accusation.

"I thought I could get Ann back, okay. I was only thinking about her!"

Sam really couldn't hate him for trying to get Ann back. He would do whatever it takes to get Andy back.

"Okay so you're going to tell me everything you told him so we can find them."

Boyd was fixing to answer, his mouth opening to reply, but there was a knock on the door then it opened. "Detective Swarek?"

"I'm busy." He told the rookie.

"I'm sorry Sir. There is a woman at the front desk asking for you. She won't talk to anyone but you."

"Tell her…"

"Sir I think you should really come, she won't leave until she talks to you."

Sam sighed heavily looking at Boyd "I'll be back." He got up to go see who wanted so desperately to talk to him.

He walked to the front and could see a woman pacing like she was worried about something. "Hi I'm Detective Swarek. How can I help you?"

Ann stopped pacing and looked at him. "Sam…Sam Swarek?"

Sam looked at her confused, "Yeah that's me. How can I help you today? I'm kind of busy."

"I'm Ann." She simply said not knowing really what to say.

Sam had to think for a minute of who Ann was. When he figured it out his eyes went wide. "You're free? Whe..Where's An… Natalie?"

"Still there... but she sent me to you. So you can find her."

"Come on." Sam led her back to the interrogation room that Boyd was still waiting in.

They could both help him find Andy.

Nick had just finished telling Gail about his eventful day. She was pissed for a moment but it was for Andy's sake. His phone rang and he was pretty sure it was Dakota.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"So Ann escaped and Nat here is going to pay the price. You have less than two hours or she will die." And the phone went dead.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled.

"Nick!" Gail looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry babe but I got to go." Nick left the room quickly.

He pulled out his phone again and called Sam.

Sam answered the phone. "Sam, Dakota just called me."

"What'd he say?"

"Ann escaped. Now Andy is going to pay the price we have less than two hours."

"Get to the barn now."

"On the way."

"Please I..I don't know wh…where she is." Andy said between sobs.

" I don't believe you." Dakota said putting a hot iron on her thigh, the smell of burning flesh making her stomach churn.

She screamed again. "I…I…I haven't s…seen her…her since t..th..the bust."

"Well I guess you better hope your Officer hurries or you're dead."

"We know where she is why can't we just save her?" Boyd asked.

Sam, Luke, Marlo, Nick, Ann and Boyd are all now in the parade room, their brains mashing together to find a solution to get Andy out safely.

"Because he will be expecting that." Ann told him.

"Have we figured out anything on Crystal's whereabouts yet?" Nick asked.

"She was shot and killed a year ago on duty." Marlo said.

"That's not going to help." Sam said. The final hopes of giving Dakota what he wanted floating away on a death certificate.

"I know but it's the truth." Luke said looking at the map on the board.

Sam went to say something but his phone rang. He didn't know the number, but he had a gut feeling it had to be Dakota.

"Swarek," He answered the phone.

"This is her last wish…" Dakota said. He put the phone up to Andy's ear. "Sam?"

Sam gasped at the weak voice that used to be filled with happiness.

"I'm close to saving you."

"It's too late Sam."

"No don't you dare give up on me."

"I love you and…and we would have made amazing parents."

Just as she said that, Sam's heart broke.

Into a million pieces.

"Andy just hold on a little longer okay. For me. For us."

"Sam,"

Frank just walked into the room and handed everything he could get his hands on about 'Crystal' to Luke. Luke motioned for Sam to come look.

It was everything they needed.

"Andy I need to talk to Dakota."

Andy pulled her face away from the phone unwillingly, telling Dakota the call was for him.

"You're running out of time." He said when he put the phone back to his ear.

"Just tell me where to meet you and I'll come. Tell me what to bring to show you we've played your game."

"Crystal and the leak."

"Where?"

"Ask Ann where it is." And he hung up.

Every eye in the room was on him.

"He wants me the bring the leak," he said looking at Boyd. "And Crystal."

"I'll do it man. It's the least I can do for you." Boyd said locking eyes with him.

"But what do we do about Crystal? I mean she dead there is no way we can bring her. Except for the photos."

""It will have to work. Hopefully we can take him down before he hurts Andy."

"Ann where did you come from. That's where we are going."

Ann told them. Boyd and Sam grabbed the photos from the file, and headed that way along with Nick.

Hopefully they could take Dakota down before Andy could get more hurt than what she already was.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Any ideas? Let me know! **

**BTW don't worry only one person is going to die but some will be injured (with what I have planned) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I just want to make it clear Andy isn't giving up so easily. One she has a contusion; Two she had an iron to her thigh and she just tired. She been fight sleep since she though she had a contusion.**

**I also want to say thank you to the wonderful Jelly Bean Jenna.**

* * *

Dakota looked like he didn't care.

When Sam, Nick and Donovan arrived, he really didn't seem phased by their presence.

Ann stayed huddled in the back of the car, scared after pointing out the way for them.

They entered the warehouse cautiously, knowing that Dakota had eyes on them some way or another. It was part of the way he played his game- stalking his prey.

They followed his signs up to the door that stood open, beckoning them inside.

Sam felt like his heart was being ripped out at seeing Andy struggling to keep herself in check when she met his gaze.

Sam handed over the photos of Crystal, Dakota's hand shaking as he let out a dry laugh.

"You think I'm stupid? That I'd believe this crap? A setup?" Dakota roared.

"She dies." He said harshly as he threw the last picture on the ground and turned back to go get Andy.

All three men pulled out their guns. Dakota turning around, his face showing how pissed off he was, a gun in his hand.

Lots of shots were fired.

Sam made his way to Andy between shots, his cohorts providing cover fire long enough for him to pull Andy towards the door and guide her through it, before telling her to run, after he managed to free her.

She shook her head, but eventually took off walking after Sam mumbled one word "Baby".

She left them there, her torn dress dragging on the floor as her bare feet sought out the exit.

Close to the warehouse there was a bus waiting for Andy.

They had been told to come to this address ten minutes after Sam left Ann and went in search of Andy. He gave her his phone and told her to make the call, but to wait ten minutes and to tell the uniforms that arrived that there were four cops inside the building, one a pregnant female in a wedding dress.

Even though it would sound insane.

He made sure that Ann would stress that point, and that Andy was to be helped first no matter what.

Andy refused to leave without Sam. So they sat there waiting. Huddled in the back of the ambulance, Ann holding her hand in comfort.

When she heard more shots going off she started crying. The noise was loud and made her heart crumble as she wondered if that shot hit Sam.

She was scared that she wouldn't see him again.

Scared she would be a single parent.

The baby. She needed to know if their baby was okay.

She turned to the medic and told her to check her out here because she was pregnant and she needed to know if she was okay, and that the baby was fine.

That would be good news to tell Sam if he came out the warehouse alive.

She was washed over with all kinds of emotion when she heard the tiny little heart beat for the first time. Now she just needed Sam.

* * *

**Okay guys let me know what you think...**

**Also I came up with another story yesterday. I'm working on it but I'll put up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry that I leave a lot of cliffhangers but I have to get you guys to come back for some more. :D**

**Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna**

* * *

Andy was sitting in the back of the ambulance hands on her stomach. She was silently thanking God that their baby was okay. But she was still scared.

Scared for Sam.

She needed him.

Andy was getting restless waiting for word about them. Since the shots went off only Luke and Traci went in. They arrived on the scene since shortly after they got word that Andy was out safe.

"I'm going in there." Andy said getting up from the stretcher.

"Oh no you don't." Ann said trying to get her to sit back now.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to sit around waiting to know if the man I love is okay."

"I know how you feel Andy. Don is in there. I have no idea if he is okay. I'm worried sick. But I'm following Sam's instructions and keeping you out here."

"Well I don't follow instructions very well, you can ask Sam that." Andy said getting out of Ann grip.

"Andy we will hear something soon, just wait. I know it's killing you, it's killing me too."

"And...that is why I'm going in there." She said backing away from her.

"Oh no you're not," Said a voice from beside the ambulance.

Andy turned to see if it was really the voice she been dying to hear.

"Sam!" She said launching herself at him ignoring the pain in her legs.

Sam embraced her tightly even at the expense of his own pain. He didn't even know that he let out a groan but Andy noticed.

"Sam, you're hurt!" She said looking over his body.

"I'll be okay. Are you okay?" Looking at the butterfly stitches on her forehead. Wondering what else Dakota had done to her.

"Better now that you're okay." She said but the look from Sam told her to tell the truth. "Okay, okay. My head hurts, and my legs are burning like hell. But I'm okay."

Sam placed a hand on Andy's stomach and looked up in her eyes silently asking her about the baby. "We're both okay." She told him placing her hand on top of his.

"Okay guys let's get you to the hospital." Boyd said coming from the back of the ambulance. Which also caused Ann to jump into his arms.

Andy looked around looking for Nick. "Where's Nick?"

"Right here." Nick said coming from the same place Boyd had been hiding in.

He was also followed by Luke and Traci.

Andy looked at all three of the men that went into the warehouse. She knew one of them was hurt. "Okay there were too many shots going off for you guys to come out unharmed. Where's Dakota?"

"Dead," Sam said. "Now let's get you to the hospital." He said guiding her to get back into the ambulance.

"Sam did you get hurt?" She asked when the door was closed and she now laying back down.

"I'm not worried about me Andy. I'm worried about you guys." He said brushing a piece of her hair in behind her ear, and placing a hand on her stomach. Truth was he was shot in the shoulder but it went clean through. He was just in pain, but the worry dulled the pain, worry for Andy and the baby.

They arrived at the hospital, and were ushered into the ER.

Andy was going to stay overnight because she had a concussion and she had third degree burns on her leg.

Sam got checked out too and Andy was beyond relieved when she found out that he was fine, the doctors gave him pain pills and antibiotics.

They were both lying in bed, sandwiched on her hospital bed.

They were content to just hold each other listening to their baby's heartbeat on the fetal monitor that they had attached to Andy.

"You know this isn't how I planned on telling you." Andy said playing with Sam's hand that rested on her stomach.

"Tell me what?"

"That we were going to be parents."

"Oh? And how did you want to tell me? A stick in a box?"

"You found it?"

"No Traci gave it to me shortly after we found out you were taken."

"I was going to give you the box that night." She smiled thinking about what would have happened if she was the one that told him she was pregnant after they were married.

The thought of them not being married right now made her smile drop.

They didn't get married.

Sam saw the emotions overcome her face. "Hey? What are thinking you about?"

"Sam we are not married." She said as tears started to fall.

"No were not but we will be." He said wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Promise?"

"Andy there is nothing in the way of us getting married. If you weren't taken we would be married right now. There is nothing I want more that for you to be my wife. I would marry you now if that's what you wanted."

"In the hospital?"

"Wherever you are, and wherever you want to get married, I'm up for it."

Andy got the biggest smile on her face. This man was truly in love with her. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Sam told her and kissed her with as much passion he as could right now.

"Let's get married!" She said after they came up for air.

"Now?"

"Now!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Any ideas please do tell I will consider anything. **

**This story has about two or three more chapters.**

**I have another story out Someone to Love. Just though I would let you guys know that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stood in front of the same church two weeks ago, but this time he was going to get married to his true love.

Andy McNally.

There wasn't going to be an announcement that there wasn't going to be a wedding today, nor was Andy going to be taken this time.

She wasn't going anywhere.

They both agreed that Nick and Chris would be her bodyguard's untill she made it down to the alter.

Just in case something else went wrong.

All of their guests were back and a few more were present this time because they were available.

They also had some new people in the wedding party. Boyd, Ann, and Gail (she was now out of the hospital.).

Sam smiled as he watched everyone came down the aisle.

First Boyd and Ann, Marlo and Luke (yes they are in the wedding party), Dov and Chloe, Chris and Sarah, and Oliver and Traci. Leo and Christian came down carrying the ring pillows. Noelle followed, with her daughter Olivia as the flower girl. This was their family.

Sam's breath caught when the doors finally opened one last time.

Andy stood there in her new dress and a smile on her face. She was his life and the baby that was on the way would be their world. He was so glad that he talked her out of a cheesy quick hospital wedding.

* * *

_"You want to get married now?" He asked._

_"Yes all I want is to finally be your wife." She said playing with his hand._

_"And there is nothing more I want for you than to be my wife. But this is going to be the only time we get married. Let's not do it in the hospital."_

_"Then City hall?" She teased him._

_He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "No, a wedding. Church, another dress, you getting me in another monkey suit. With our friends and family watching."_

_"Then a wedding we get." She said smiling like a fool in love._

_"We deserve it." He said kissing her one more time. Then her stomach._

* * *

The wedding was great. The party was just getting started. He loved watching her be free. Considering what happened last week.

Andy caught him watching her. She excused herself from her friends to go see her husband. She made her way over to him, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Mr. Swarek," She teased him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Mrs. Swarek,"

She beamed up at him. "God I love that."

"So do I." He told her as he kissed her again.

Speeches were made by Traci, Oliver, Sarah and Tommy.

Oliver was the last one up there. "Now here is the groom. One of my best friends. Sam."

Sam looked down at Andy she was confused she didn't know he was going to speak. He gave her a quick kiss and made his way to the mic.

"Hey everyone, So this wasn't in the Original plans. But I decided to say a few things about today. Thanks for coming out again on such short notice. Thank you to our friends and family for putting up with us from day one."

Every laughed at that, it had sometimes been tough but they did it.

"But most importantly thank you to my gorgeous wife. Thank you for putting up with me. With our ups and downs. Even when we weren't together. Also thank you for giving me one last chance for us two years ago. Also…"

Sam went from looking at Andy for a moment to the guests. A few of the people there knew she was pregnant but a lot didn't. For one Sarah didn't know.

"Thank you for giving me the world. A family. I love you Andy."

As he made his way off the stage he heard a "WHAT!" from Sarah and a lot of laughter from her outburst.

He made his way back over to Andy. "You know she is going to kill us and then be happy." Andy said pulling him down for a kiss before he sat down next to her.

"She'll get over it."

"She will" Sam said leaning in for another kiss before pulling away smiling at his bride.

His bride- what he always wanted.

* * *

**So that's it. Tell me what you think. One more chapter and this story will come to an end. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay on the update. I've been sick :( I haven't been that sick since I was 16. Also taking care of my family and work been crazy. But I finely got it up. The last chapter to Taken. I'm working on the other one.**

**Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna and 8 DAY!**

**I do not own Rookie Blue just my thoughts.**

* * *

Two months later things were going great for Sam and Andy.

They were happily married and getting ready for the baby's arrival in three months time. That was until they both started having nightmares.

Sam woke up gasping for air and drenched in sweat, his hands clenched into fists.

He had been dreaming that he was too late to save Andy and the Baby, and now he had to live without his family. When he finely knew he was dreaming he went to reach of Andy but she wasn't there; the bed next to him nothing more than cold sheets.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as his hand felt the cold sheets.

"Andy?!" He cried out. Praying he was still dreaming.

"Kitchen!" He heard her call out. He took a few minutes to calm himself down before he joined her.

He walked into the kitchen and just burst out laughing at his pregnant wife.

Andy looked up at him and smiled. "You know this." She said waving at her food in front of her. "Is you're fault."

"My fault? How are your weird food cravings my fault?" He said coming to stand behind her.

"Not my food craving its you're child's food cravings. I mean I didn't start eating pistachio until I got pregnant." Andy giggled out as she stuck her tongue out to lick of her spoon again.

"Okay what about the peanut butter?"

Sam eyed the two tubs on the counter, the combination making him shiver.

"Okay our kid wanted pistachio and peanut butter." She told Sam,leaning against him and noticed he was sweating. "Babe you're sweating?"

She looked up at him and could see that there was something wrong. "Babe?"

"I had a bad dream and then I woke up you weren't there."

Andy turned so she was now fully facing him. She took his hands in her own and placed one on her growing stomach and the other on her face. "I'm here."

"I know," Sam said kissing her. The kiss was his way of making sure that she was still here.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Lets clean up my mess and go back to bed." Andy said not wanting to break apart.

Sam followed her instructions in silence.

Soon they were back upstairs showing each other they were still there.

* * *

The next night Andy had the nightmare. She had dreamed that Sam came out of the warehouse in a body bag. Now she had to raise their child alone.

After a few minutes she knew she was dreaming. But that didn't stop her from crying out Sam's name and rubbing her stomach.

Sam came into the room from the bathroom. He walked to Andy's side of the bed and brushed hair out of her face. "Andy?"

She threw herself at him. Holding on to him like life depended on it.

"Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her.

After she calmed down Sam got back into bed. They lay there holding each other. Both with one hand on Andy's extended stomach.

"I think we need to go see a doctor." Sam said breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"We are both starting to have nightmares and the stress that is going to come from them isn't going to be for the baby."

She agreed knowing he was right.

He was always right.

* * *

After a few appointments with the shrink, everything was back to normal except Andy being put on maternity leave early. Which she didn't mind for a change.

As the due date came closer Sam hated being away from her but made sure she was never alone. One of their friends would always stay with her.

Two weeks before her due date Sam and Traci were out on a call. They were just finishing up at the scene when Traci's phone rang.

"Nash," She answered.

"Traci I can't have you freak out in front of Sam but I need you guys to get to the hospital like now!" Nick told her calmly on the phone.

Her eyes went wide not able to speak. "Traci. DO. NOT. FREAK OUT. Her water just broke. Just get Sam to the hospital. Tell him you guys have a witness to see and get down here now."

Traci followed the instructions from Nick cautiously. As soon as Sam parked the car at the hospital, Traci told him.

She just blurted it out.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We need to go to the 4th floor?"

Sam looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Andy's water broke."

And with that Sam was out of the car running to Andy.

* * *

A few hours later Sam was looking at his family. His true love holding their beautiful little girl Haley Nicole Swarek.

"She so little." Andy said in awe of the new member of her family.

"She perfect," He told her as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
